


As You Like It

by Auggie_Banowitz



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hand & Finger Kink, Jealous Sebastian, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7163273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggie_Banowitz/pseuds/Auggie_Banowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not really good at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

You sat the counter, head in hands, giving out exasperated puffs. Anyone with eyes could tell that working at some 1980s café was making your life a living hell, but at the same time, anyone with eyes knew it paid the bills. It was one of those times where you checked the clock at 9:30 am and looked back thirty minutes later to only find that it’s just 9:40. You were only twenty-one, barely making it, and were totally done with college. You live in Brooklyn, New York. You had all your life. Your parents were total opposites of each other.

Your mother, also a native from Brooklyn, came from a border-line poverty stricken home. She was raised with a good work ethic to which she passed down to you. Your father, however, hailed from France, specifically, from Paris. It was a love story as old as time. Your father, awestruck by your mother, and instantly fell in “love”. Both sides of the family, to this day, say it was very childish. Only two months in and your parents were already pregnant with your older brother and then they decide to get married.

Speaking of older brothers…

Your older brother, Adrian, came in through the main café doors. He looked very hungover but hid it with sunglasses. He sat at the counter and dropped his head to it, groaning painfully. 

“You know; I keep telling you that you shouldn’t drink so much. Plus, it’s not like you’re loaded with cash. If you keep on buying shots for everyone, you’re going to end up in a Home Depot box.”, you said as you poured him a cup of coffee. 

“Y/n please, you’re sounding a lot like mom, and we all know how mom is.”, your brother said as he finally lifted up his sunglasses. “By the way, mom wants us to meet up for lunch. She said it’s important and that it’s mainly for you.”, he also said with a sip of his drink and a smile.

“Mom, have something for me, pleaseeee. That woman hasn’t given me anything since my eighteenth birthday.”, you said with a laugh. You came around the counter to pick up plates left by customers from early on in the morning. They left tips, not very big ones, tips nonetheless though. You sighed dramatically, hoping to gain your brother’s attention. 

“You’re going. I don’t care if you’re miserable. I am too. We all are!”, he exclaimed.

“Can you keep your fucking voice down.”, you whispered at him so no one (like there was anybody there) wouldn’t hear you. 

“Well, I gotta bounce. See ya at lunch.”, Adrian said as he came over and gave you a hug. You patted him off, so that he would leave faster. The thing is, you never liked your family. Of course, without them, you wouldn’t be you; genetically speaking. Like everyone said, the marriage was too soon. Your parents only nineteen and twenty. Just a few several years later your dad cheated on your mom with someone much more beautiful than you could ever imagine. This sent your mom into hysterics. Going in and out of rehab from drug overdoses. 

You never expected much from her and she didn’t expect anything from you, at all. You looked at the clock. 10:05, that’s only like two hours, right?

xXx

You tolerated New York. You were used to the city life. Sure, some parts of it made you feel like you were in some kind of movie. You knew the subway like the back of your hand. You were so used to it, that it didn’t even faze you when you went through the exit doors without paying with your metro card. People do it all the time.

The perks about living in New York is that you’re never alone even if you are alone. You may have lunch by yourself but pretty much everyone is too. Most people aren’t rich, unless you’re some Gossip Girl character. You rode the subway from Brooklyn to Williamsburg. It took you two subway rides and five-minute bus detour to get you to your destination. Your mom picked the best place in town that happened to be a very long way.

You sped walked to the restaurant but came to a trudge when you saw your mother and brother seated by the window. On instant, your mother saw you and beamed with waves directed towards you. You opened the door and the little bell rang signaling the staff that another a customer had arrived. You made your brother scoot over to the end of the booth as you plopped down beside him. 

“This is like a mini family reunion!”, your mother exclaimed. You had to admit, she has come a long way. It’s been a full year since she’s done any type of drugs. Yea, she still drinks but not excessively. Her cheeks were somewhat still hollow from losing teeth. You and your brother came up with just enough money to get at least two fake teeth to be put in. She didn’t say thank you. She had permanent bags under her eyes as well as wrinkles. Her hair had greyed much more. Probably from stress. 

“As you know, I have something to tell you Y/n.”, she said, her Brooklyn accent still going strong. 

“I thought you had something to give me?”, you said as you looked at Adrian. He turned away, looking out the window. 

“Well yes, I got you an internship!”, she said excitedly. 

“You got me a non-paying job?”, you asked slowly. 

“Not just any intern! A Marvel intern!”, she exclaimed again. 

“Isn’t that like every fangirl’s dream?”, Adrian asked with a chuckle.

“Uh, thanks, I guess. W-wait, how did you even get me this position?”, you asked. Even if it is an internship, it’s still with Marvel. Plus, you never hear about Marvel just giving out jobs. When you asked, your mom didn’t answer. However, she quietly sipped on her drink. You asked her one more time, a little more sternly. 

Suddenly it came to you. Not really, you were guessing but had a haunch. “Did you sleep with someone?”

“I can explain-

“Jesus Christ mom!”, you yelled.

“How did this even happen?”, Adrian asked. 

“I went out. I wanted to have a good time. I drank some wine, a lot of wine, and before I knew it, I had slept with a man with a lot of power in the Marvel company.”, she said with complete seriousness. 

“Well great! Am I supposed to say to people ‘hey, I got this job because my mom had a one night stand with your boss!’”, you said mockingly. 

“Nonetheless, you start tomorrow.”, she said as she wiped the corners of her mouth. 

“Mama! Tomorrow, that is not enough time!”, you yelled.

“Don’t worry, I already called your boss.”, she said reassuringly.

“Oh that’s great. That is great.”

XXx

You lived with your older brother. Even though you rarely agreed, you still were family. You both helped pay bills, helped just in general. It bugged you though. Your brother was quite attractive, you don’t lie. So when he would bring home a girl every night to your small, Brooklyn apartment; it drove you mad. The walls were thin and you could hear everything. Some nights, you thought about just ending it, it was so awkward. Plus, the fact that you hadn’t got any in months. Emphasis on month. 

However, tonight he didn’t. He was fast asleep while you struggled to be comfortable. 

It took forever but you finally dozed off. Alas, this sleepy bliss only lasted a few hours when your alarm clock set off. You always had it set to 6:30; since you were in the sixth grade. You screamed in your pillow. You purposely slammed your hand on your alarm clock to stop it and pinched your face to wake up. You trudged to the bathroom that you and your brother shared. It was small but affective. You took a shower, you brushed your teeth, you picked out your clothes. 

Ever since you were little, you were infatuated with hoodies. You had so many of them, it was embarrassing to normal girls. You thought, since it is winter, there is no harm wearing one? You picked your favorite. It was a picture of Neil Degrasse Tyson and Bill Nye being all sciency. You were a science geek. You would proudly say to someone, “I’ve watched every episode of Bill Nye the Science Guy and Cosmos.” People would just awkwardly smile and move on with their life. 

It was already 7:10 and you were rushing. From all the noise of you trying to cook breakfast, woke your brother.

“Jeez, you’re so fucking loud.”, he said with a yawn.

“Oh please, it’s not like you don’t annoy me with your nightly escapades.”, you snapped back as you tried not to burn yourself. 

“Sex is supposed to be loud. You’ve had it. It shouldn’t be weird.”

“Yea… but you’re my brother.”, you said.

xXx

You ran down the stairs to the station. As in the beginning, you went through the exit. Running towards the subway train that would take you to a Manhattan station, you almost didn’t catch it. It was packed, like normal. You squeezed between a mother holding her baby and a man with 90s headphones on. Even though riding the subway lowers everyone’s standards, it still kind of irks you. 

You looked at the map above the door. You had nothing else to do and cell phone signals don’t pick up in the subway. What lasted like forever, you finally made it to Manhattan. The double doors opened and being the nice person you were, let everybody go first. Right when you almost stepped out, the doors closed and you banged the palm of your hands on the window. Finally, the doors reopened, wasting a good thirty seconds of your time.

You walked up the steps and entered Manhattan. One way was Time Square and the other was were you needed to be. There wasn’t really a lot of people. It was still early in the morning and you were heading to a less crowded area anyways. 

The one thing you loved about New York was the different cultural backgrounds. You bragged, to yourself, about you majoring in Human Geography and how it is such a good subject to major in. Unfortunately, almost no one knows what that is.

After about ten minutes, you finally made it to the Marvel™ building. You pushed the doors but nothing happened. You pushed again and still nothing. You lost every train of thought and you were beginning to get nervous. You looked down at the door itself and it read in red letters “PULL”. Oh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. ive been dealing with family and school problems but i hope you enjoy xoxo
> 
> *i fast forward to get things going*

You didn’t know how bad stress could get. College, work, and that stupid intern job. You still held a grudge at something you’ve been doing for a couple of months now. You currently sat in a hotel room, in Singapore, making sure nothing went wrong. True, it wasn’t really your job but at the same time you can’t really say “no” when your boss tells you to do something. 

You groaned, you stared mindlessly at your laptop, waiting for your essay to write itself. You had homework and you were in unknown territory. At least I’m helping hot actors meet their fans. You thought about this. They were probably at the hotel bar, striking up conversations like adults. I’m twenty-one, I should be able to enjoy a drink. You looked at your laptop screen once more and closed it. Hopping off your bed, you threw on some comfortable clothes.

It wasn’t like you were trying to impress anybody

You had on a thin sweater with some fancy words on there that no one really understands. You matched it with a short skirt that was loose enough to let you breath and relax. Lastly, you topped it off with white vans and minimal makeup; with your hair in a bun.

You pressed the down button on the elevator and you waited forever. Finally, the elevator chimed and the doors slid apart with no effort. You stepped in and took your place in the back where the walls had railing. Just as the doors were closing, a long arm shot in between them, startling you, and forced the doors open. The figure stepped in and you wanted to faint. Sebastian Stan.

He gave you a huge, huge smile. Being the “sweet” kid everyone says he is. Of course, he had to stand by you. Of course, you were staying on the fifth floor which meant this was going to be a long elevator ride. It didn’t take long for him to say something.

“So you’re one of the interns?”

“Uh y-yea, I didn’t really think much of it but I guess it’s nice to go to a new country.”, you said with a forced smile. 

“I know right! Meeting new people; experiencing new things is always good for the soul.”, he said as he used his hands to emphasize how important it was to experience new things. 

You gave a smile, hoping he’d realize how awkward you are. He spoke again.

“So me and the bo-the boys and I are going to the bar and it would hurt me if you didn’t join. Plus, you’re all alone.”, he told you. To a normal person he was offering but between you and him, he was demanding.

“I guess; I mean I have nothing else to do”.

Lies, you have that essay to do. Maybe if you didn’t leave and stayed to do it, you wouldn’t be in this awkward situation.

“Great!”.

 

xXx

 

Everyone was nice. Everyone was doing their own thing, together, without you. You sat at the bar, head on the wooden counter, looking at the liquid in your drink. You put a napkin on your head to act as some type of hoodie. You knew it probably looked weird but who cared right? 

You felt a presence sit beside you. You audibly sighed that dramatic annoyed sigh. Seats were open and you clearly didn’t understand why a person would sit next to you, especially with a napkin on your head. You grabbed the napkin off your head, scrunching it up in the process and turned to the person next to you.

“Listen I really don’t fe-

You cut off your sentence as you saw Sebastian Stan next to you. 

“My apologies, I thought you were an annoying stranger.”, you said embarrassed.

He laughed. “It’s no worries. I mean in your defense; you don’t know anybody.”

“This is true.”, you said as you swiveled your stool back to facing the counter.

“Well, tell me about yourself. I’m sure you are very interesting.”, he asked with that gleam in his eye.

No wonder girls, people loved him. He was extremely handsome. He was too nice and funny for his own good. You thought about giving out information but at the same time some fangirl would give to be in your spot. 

“Ok, Mr. Stan. My name is Y/n, Y/m/n, Y/l/n. I’m from Brooklyn; lived there all of my life. My dad is from France and my mom… also from Brooklyn. I have an older brother and I work at a café.”, you said.

“A café? What café, I love cafes.”

You thought he was going to judge you for working at a lowlife eatery but startled you when he asked where you work. 

“It’s a place called Toby’s. The guy who owns it is named Toby.”, you stated as you finally swallowed the alcoholic liquid in your glass. You made a sour face at the taste and at the way it went down your throat. Sebastian laughed at your expression.

“Not really an alcohol drinker?”, he said with a chuckle as he swallowed his own. 

“No it’s just I barely turned twenty-one and I haven’t had much time.”, you said in your defense. “But… I will start today.”, you also said as you ordered more drinks.

Sebastian laughed as he took his drink. This nonchalant chat about your boring life turned into a mini drinking game. Just between you two. Sebastian would tell you “take it easy” or “slow down you’ll hurt yourself”. 

After your eighth shot of tequila (god help you), you stopped. You flipped the shot glass over and placed it not-so-gently on the bar counter top. You’ve watched your dad do it so many times. 

“I don’t want to be a party-pooper but I think I need to go to my room.”, you said as you stepped down from your stool, partially stumbling.

“Here let me help you at least.”, Sebastian offered. He put your arm around your shoulder and walked you to the elevator. 

You finally made it your room and you fumbled with the door key. You aggressively pushed the door open and almost fell to the ground. You sharply turned to Sebastian, grabbing his shoulders to keep yourself from falling backwards. 

“Go to bed. You’re drunk and you need rest.”, he said with a chuckle. 

“I’m gonna pass out.”, you slurred. You realized how drunk you were and barely made it to your bed. Sebastian followed and tucked you in. You immediately passed out not seeing the note he left you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems like this chapter skips a lot but here it is (: 
> 
> as always i hope you like it xoxo

You sat straight up. Your hair was a tangled mess and somehow you found your shirt turned backwards. Your hotel room was hot and your duvet was tangled making you feel very uncomfortable.

“Jesus Christ, what the fuck happened?”

Your head felt like someone took a bat to it and pulverized your brain. You then felt that unsettling feeling in your stomach and ran straight to the bathroom. You hurled into the toilet, hunching your back and inhumane sounds coming out. 

“Shit!”, you said as you hurled once more. It was so painful. Your stomach flipping and your throat burning from the vomit. 

Once you stopped, you hoped you were done. Who knew from just that you were already exhausted, like you ran five miles-no stopping. You went into fetal position on the bathroom floor. Your older brother called it Y/l/n coping and defense mechanism.

You laid there until you felt your stomach calm down. You slowly sat up and brought yourself to stand. You looked at yourself in the mirror and scrunched up your face. 

You grabbed your toothbrush and toothpaste and did your normal routine. You took a shower; washed yourself thoroughly. 

The cast and crew were heading out tomorrow so you decided to sight see while you still could. You put on shorts, a t-shirt and a cardigan and took your belongings with you. Once you were in the lobby, the door was right in front of you until you looked towards your right.

Sebastian and Anthony Mackie were talking. Hopefully, Sebastian didn’t see you but, alas, he did. 

“Y/n! Y/n!”, he yelled and waved to you. You stood still acting like you didn’t hear him but he and Anthony made their way over. 

“Hey how are you feeling?”, he asked as he squeezed your shoulder.

“I mean…I had a hangover. There’s nothing really much you can do.”, you said with a normal laugh. 

“First?”, Anthony asked with a smile.

You nodded.

“Well hey, we were just gonna hang around until we leave tomorrow for Beijing, China.”, he said, putting emphasis on Beijing. 

“I was planning to too. Just some light sightseeing.”, you said with a shrug. 

“Well look kid, have fun.”, Sebastian said, this time squeezing both of your shoulders. You nodded vigorously at both of them and walked away.

 

xXx

 

You slept better. Without the alcohol in your system and without the hangover. You got very early, making sure you didn’t miss a beat or the plane. The cast flew first class while you flew coach. Coach isn’t that bad. It’s cheaper and it’s not that long to China anyways.

You didn’t pay for Wi-Fi. You just sat in silence. Your plane arrived early so you could do your “job”. 

You waited at the airport for a couple of hours until the “private jet” arrived. All the fans swarmed and crowded you. You were lost in a sea of fangirls and you didn’t know how to escape. 

Somehow you managed to escape. It was like a maze. One minute you think you can see the end but it’s another fan yelling Chris’s, Sebastian’s, or Anthony’s name. You stumbled out of the “mosh pit”, almost falling to the ground.

Catching yourself, the “three main boys” were already gone and you were totally, completely lost now. 

“Y/n!”, a feminine voiced yelled your name. You did a sharp turn to the sound and it was your boss. “Where were you? You were supposed to escort them. Some huge body guard had to do it.”, she hissed. She placed her hands on her hips and looked around.

She then turned to me. “Do not embarrass me. Get your fucking act together Y/n!”, she snapped and then walked off. She left you by yourself in an airport across the world, away from home.

You called a cab or whatever they call it in China and went to the hotel where everyone was. You were slouched in the backseat. Your mind wandered to what would happen if you quit. Just a thought.

You arrived at this fancy, incredibly fancy hotel. You handed the driver his money and he sped off nearly killing you in the process. You extended the handle from your suitcase and reluctantly went inside.

 

xXx

 

The Beijing premiere was over. Not once, did you see Sebastian. You were kind of happy though. Everyone gave off the impression that he was some dork but in reality he was smooth as silk and you were the one that stuttered your words.

The cast met up at this equally fancy restaurant. You decided to join. There was no harm, it’s not like you can’t go in the restaurant; it’s a restaurant.

You were wearing a short dress with a ballerina too-too bottom. It was a simple design; like a sundress. You also wore a dress jacket. Just a plain white, cotton one. It was sort of chilly so it was the most reasonable option. You wore baby blue flats and a messy bun.

You did that nervous awkward arm scratch. You looked at everyone who looked at you. Some people, your gaze didn’t linger for long but others apparently wanted a staring contest.

All of sudden you heard an overly loud laugh followed by the word “sexy seabass”. You knew that laugh; it was Anthony’s. You slowly made your way over there, from a distance. You saw Sebastian and Anthony with two girls.

These girls were incredibly beautiful. Their faces were symmetrical. Their red lipstick was so smooth with no creases. They were very slim…and tall. You however, you were short and curvy. Your mother always told you that people would die for hourglass figures.

One of the girls was very close to Sebastian. What is she doing so close to him? You just realized what you thought.

You weren’t jealous. At the same time, Sebastian didn’t tuck you in after you were extremely drunk. This girl had her hand next to his thigh. She looked at him as he played whatever game he was playing. You had a good distance from the boys.

Your gaze lingered on Sebastian until he looked at you. You quickly snapped your head to whatever was next to you and you acted like it was the most interesting in the world. You were looking at a trashcan. Even if you weren’t looking in his direction, you could see out of your side vision that he was heading over.

Shit shit shit shit

You turned towards him with a nervous smile. 

“So I saw you…standing all alone.”, he said with a smile. “I was wondering if you wanted to join us?”

“It already looks like you have company.”, you quipped. You realized what you said and immediately blushed from embarrassment. “Sorry, that sound rude and condescending.”

“No its ok, really.”, he said with one of the most genuine smiles. He turned to the direction of the girls and Anthony before he quickly turned back around to face you. 

“Did you get my note?”, he asked.   
“Um, no”, you said slowly, out of confusion.

He gave a chuckle. “That explains why you haven’t called me.” You were still confused. “I left my number. Usually people let other people, who care about them, know how they’re doing.”, he finished with smirk this time.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t know you cared about me?”, you said, your eyebrows knitted together in confusion. 

“I think you’re a cool kid.”, he said as he led you to where everyone was.

 

xXx

 

This time you weren’t drunk. You were buzzed, you admit, but not intoxicated beyond belief. The reason behind the slight buzz was the constant competition of flirting the other girl was giving Sebastian. You told yourself you didn’t care. He wasn’t even your boyfriend. Yet still, you felt a pang of jealousy. 

You stuck your room card in the slot and opened your hotel door. As the door was almost closes, a foot stepped in the way. It was Sebastian.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT and sorry about this short chapter. The next ones will be longer. I promise

His foot was blocking the way. You sighed to yourself. Like you said, Sebastian was very empathetic so you could see myself not getting out of this one. You opened the door and there he was. His hair slicked back, his suit in tight fitting and all black. His eyes were piercing. God, he was gorgeous.

"What's the matter?", he asked; truly wanting to know. 

You looked at him with this sheepish look. You were embarrassed. Sebastian was way out of your league, or so you thought.

"Nothing. I'm just not used to partying all night.", you confessed. He gave you a "you're lying" look. 

You ushered him in anyways. He gave you a polite nod and went over to your bed. "I take it you didn't read my note.", he said with a smirk.

"That was your note? I had no idea!", you gasped at him. You threw the note away. His head fell and he chuckled. 

"That note was for you. It had my phone number on it.", he said with a small smile. 

I probably should've known it was his phone number. I'm so stupid. I really need to address some insecurities. He gave me another small smile, hoping I would say something.

"Why did you give me your phone number?", I asked.

"Well you were pretty drunk; I guess I thought you would text me, letting me know you were safe.", he said nonchalantly. 

He cared about me? This was certainly new. Not to be mean but I thought he was a ladies man. I mean he has the looks and personality for it. Like I said though, not to be mean. 

God, he was so handsome. That jawline was perfect. I wanted him, bad. I just didn't know if he wanted me? 

He could just genuinely care about me, as a human being. I sure hoped he wanted me as bad as I wanted him. He also had perfect lips. I could stare at them all day. I was probably staring at them right now. 

Who cares. I don't.

"What did you say?", he asked. "You like my lips?", he asked again, with the biggest smirk on his face.

Did I say that out loud?


End file.
